The Ice's Thorns
by xXMissMiseryXx
Summary: "A shame really." Pitch sighed, glancing at the bloody dagger in his hands. "I was hoping to kill you AFTER i had gotten your little boyfriend." He smiled over at jack, blocking his own body with the semi-limp one in his arms. "I wonder if he'll throw you a funeral?" sorry i suck at summaries, the story is actually better.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Jack groaned, rolling his head on his shoulders in annoyance, "Why'd we have to do this the boring way?"  
"It's not the boring way, Jack, it just takes a little longer." Jamie looked up from the snow he was molding in his hands, which currently looked vaguely like a fish.  
Jack turned, looking at his own sad excuse for a snowflake sculpture, hissing in agitation as it fell _again.  
_"No, it's boring and frustrating and _I don't like it."_ This issued a snicker from Jamie.  
"You just need more practice." Jack glared, trying to form another branch from the snow, only succeeding in crushing it entirely and having to ask Jamie for help.

Jamie was tall now, almost seventeen, Jack's age. His brown hair hung swoop-like over his eyes, which were a rich chocolate brown. Even Jack had to admit how handsome Jamie had grown to be, he was lanky, with a strong jaw but kind smile that most girls fell for quickly. But, somehow while the rest of his friends stopped believing, Jamie still did, so Jack wasn't entirely alone.

With a dramatic sigh, jack finally gave up, swinging his staff and commanding the snow at his feet to form into a five-foot tall Snow sculpture of a snowflake.  
He glided over to sit atop it and gazing at the now frozen-over lake beside them. Jamie had practically dragged Jack out to the riverbank this morning, bubbling about how he had learnt how to make snow sculptures and wanted to try it.

"You said you would try, Jack." Jamie pointed out, rolling his eyes at the sculpture.  
"And I did!" Jack retorted, shooting Jamie a playful glare. Jamie just chuckled, attaching another small fish to his anemone.  
Jack sighed again, exasperatedly.  
"What is it?" Jamie looked over, "If you're bored you could try to make another one."  
"It's not that." Jack rubbed the back of his neck, leaping off the sculpture and walking towards him.  
"It's just that, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of always having the same routine, of not having anywhere to stay, of not having anyone to truly care for me, of not having anyone see me. I never signed up for this, and sometimes…. Well, sometimes I just wish it hadn't been me."  
Jamie shifted, clearly uncomfortable.  
"That's not true Jack, we all know you love your job."  
"Do I?" Jack spat out an angered laugh. "'Cause I really don't think so. I have nothing to look forward to. I don't get older, I don't get noticed, I can't just find a new job!"  
A growl escaped Jack's throat as he turned to face the moon that had risen little more than an hour ago, pointing his staff at it threateningly.  
"And it's all because of him! It's all your fault!" He wasn't talking to Jamie anymore, no, he was talking to MiM. And he was _angry_.  
"I didn't choose this! So for hells sake _LET ME GO!"_ Jack slammed his staff onto the icy ground, emitting a startlingly bright pulse of blue-white light.  
It was a brave thing to do, and he didn't mean any of it.  
_CRACK  
_The sound of shattering glass filled Jacks ears, and he heard a small wispy voice. It was broken and fragmented, but Jack would recognize it anywhere, because it was the same one that he heard three-hundred years ago. The same one that told him his name.  
"_Re…placed…."  
_Jacks heart stopped dead in his chest, and he felt a cold sweat on the back of his neck.  
"Wait, w-what?!" His mouth hung open. He hadn't meant it, and he didn't want to lose what he had, and even worse, he didn't want anyone else to have the fate of losing those that they loved.  
And that's when he heard the scream that put everything into perspective.  
The crack hadn't been shattering glass, it had been shattering ice.  
Running along the bank line of the river with Jamie following closely behind, he tried to find the child.  
He skidded to a halt beside a tree, seeing the familiar scene ahead of him.  
Two siblings had gone skating, one older and one younger. The younger one had travelled onto thin ice, placing them in severe danger. The older sibling, a girl in this case, looking about sixteen or seventeen, was trying to coax the younger sibling, a young boy, looking about seven or eight, away from the ice.  
And Jack knew exactly what was going to happen.

It played out a little different this time, Jamie and Jack on the sidelines, Jamie trying to find a way to help, Jack frozen in horror as he watched.  
The girl, who had been trying desperately to comfort her younger brother took a shaky step forwards, reaching her hand out to him.

"Ian, Ian," she plead, "Ian you have to listen to me, you're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Jack noticed another difference, this girl, she knew that she was going to fall in when she got her brother away, and she had accepted it.

"Jack?" Jamie looked at him, pointing to his head. "Your hair is brown…"  
Jack gasped, because he was starting to feel cold. He didn't get cold. He was turning human.

Her brother, Ian, nodded slightly, clearly terrified, wiping away at his tears.  
"Good." She smiled breathlessly, clearly deep in thought. "Now give me your hand."  
He nodded again, reaching for her unsteadily, just as the ice splintered beneath his feet.

The next few seconds were a blur, almost impossible to see clearly. The girl, still nameless, gripped her brother's hand hard, swinging him with her right arm and throwing him to the bank of the river.  
And then, as her brother screamed, almost running back onto the river, she spared one last glance, before collapsing into the icy blackness below her feet.

And Jack finally snapped out of his trance, a strangled "_NO!" _escaping his lips as he charged the gaping hole in the ice, Jamie rushing towards the child.  
And then he plunged in. The cold was affecting him quicker than he thought, numbing his limbs and slowing his swim.  
He opened his eyes, causing him more pain, searching for her. It was hard to make her figure out under the water, her body descending limply.

Jack felt the lack of air affecting his lungs, the water pressure on his head, and he knew that if he didn't get them both out soon, they would die.  
The thought made him dive further, catching her wrist between his long fingers, and pulling her hard as he swam up, unable to breath, his vision blurred.  
_No, _he thought, _Just a little further._

And then the water broke above his head, and he was gasping and coughing and dragging the girl out with him.  
Jamie rushed over, leaving the kid at the riverbank and struggling to pull the girl out for Jack.  
But jack didn't need it anymore, the minute he had gotten his head above the water, he felt his strength returning, his resilience to cold returning, and he sighed in relief.

He climbed out quickly, grabbing the girl from Jamie's arms and bringing her to the riverbank. Laying her down carefully, he bent over her body, putting his ear next to her lips.

"Shit, shit shit!" he gasped, unsure of how to react. "She's not breathing!"  
Jack stared down at the girl, placing his hands on her chest awkwardly, not sure of what to do. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought silently to himself above his panic; _what a shame it would be to lose something so pretty…  
_And then he scolded himself, now was not the time to be thinking like that.  
But he couldn't help it, her long black eyelashes resting on her ivory skin, high cheekbones resting underneath. Her jaw was soft and pointed, with a full lower lip and thin upper lip, and small, button-like nose.  
Soft, electric blue hair stuck to her neck and shoulders, reminding Jack about the problem at hand, her skin fading to match the haircolor.

Jack panicked again, pressing his hands together harder over her heart, and hoping, _hoping, _with all his might.  
"Please, please don't die on me." And then the world burst into blue flame.

That was what it looked like anyways, a blue fire erupting around them in crackling swirls, the same kind of blue lighting that he had used against Pitch all those years ago.

And then the girl he was leaning over gasped, eyes flying open and bolting upright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So that was the first chapter! I'll write more as soon as i can, ive been meaning to write this for a while, so im glad i finally got around to it. Leave a comment if you like it, this is a Jack Frost/OC fic that I'm writing, so not everything will be perfectly factual. sorry.  
If you do like it, please leave a comment or something, i would really apreciate it.  
Um... Yeah.  
I guess thats it.  
Uploading the next chaper in 1-2 days (hopefully).  
Ye-bye.  
~A


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **  
Hey guys! I am so, so sorry for the last chapter, and am so sorry im late to update, please don't hate me! I didn't realize how rushed it was, but I also wanted to thank you guys!  
My fic has been up for less than two days and I already have three reviews!_  
_wow. I feel awesome. Thank you so much. So here, I'll write a new chapter as fast as I can (But try not to rush the writing this time, I'll edit the first one in a couple days to make it better.)  
Anyways! Thank you all so much, and I hope you enjoy.  
Ye-bye.  
-A

Alexandra bolted upright, her ocean blue eyes flying open, turning onto her side and coughing up water that had slipped into her windpipe.  
Jamie had rushed over, steadying her and rubbing her back as she coughed.

"T-thanks." She gasped out between coughing fits. Her head shot up as if she had just remembered something important.  
"Ian!" she whipped her eyes around the river, searching for her brother. "Ian where are you!?"

Ian, who had been hiding behind me, rushed over to his sister, throwing his arms around her neck and crying into her shoulder.  
"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" he sobbed, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm so s-sorry A-A-Alex!"  
She gripped her brother tightly, shivering into him.

"It's not your f-fault... I-I'm f-fine. I'm just glad you're safe." She spoke through clenched teeth, trying not to shiver too much for her brother's sake. Alex looked to Jamie, a grateful look in her eyes.

"You p-pulled me out? T-thank you." Jamie shook his head furiously, looking to me.  
"Actually it was my friend Jack over there. He jumped in while I got your brother."

She looked over at me, and I blushed, scratching the back of my neck lightly.  
"It's not that big of a de-" Alex cut me off, shaking her head.  
"There's no one there." She moved a worried glance to Jamie. I shook my head roughly when he looked back at me.

"She can't see me." He nodded, as if it were obvious and looked at the girl again, who was shivering harder than before.  
"Oh, god, do you want to come to my house quickly? It's just down the road, and you must be freezing." He smiled at her kindly, but worriedly, and she accepted his invitation quickly, with a stuttered "Thank you."

Alex released her brother from her tight embrace, standing shakily and walking beside Jamie, holding Ian's hand while talking to him.  
"Thank you, for saving me. Not many people would."  
Jamie shot her a confused look.  
"I know quite a few people that would, it's not usual for people to just stand by and let a young girl drown."  
She winced, coughing a bit.  
"I'm seventeen. But that's not what I meant, most people would just phone the emergency line, they wouldn't grab a falling girls arm."  
Jamie and Alex continued to talk, Jamie trying to convince her that it hadn't been him, when Ian turned and looked to Jack.

"Thank you." He said it with his voice small, his large green eyes fixed onto Jack's.  
Jack looked down in surprise.  
"You can see me?" He wrung his staff (which he had collected while Jamie was comforting her.) in his hands. Ian looked back up at him, confused.  
"Why wouldn't I be able to?" Jack smiled softly, bending down to him and lifting his feet off of the snowy sidewalk.  
"Because, my name is Jack Frost." He watched in amusement as Ian's eyes widened in shock before continuing, "That's why your sister can't see me. Because she doesn't believe in me."  
Ian shook his head hard.  
"Yes she does!" he shouted, trying to convince Jack. "She's the one who told me about you!"  
Ian had shouted so loud that Alex had stopped, noticing that they were already on Jamie's doorstep, looking at him in confusion.

"Who on earth are you talking to?" She questioned, looking at him suspiciously.  
"Well, technically," Jack grinned, floating over to her and whispering in her ear, "I'm not exactly on earth."  
She continued to stare at Ian expectantly, her body wracked with shivers.

"Jack Frost!" Ian exclaimed, staring at his sister. She sighed, bending down and picking him up.  
"There's no such person as Jack Frost, and even if there were, he would be an evil, evil man. Just look what he did to the ice, putting you in danger like that."

Jack growled behind her, about to come back with a retort when Ian did it for him.  
"Yes there is, and he's not evil! He's the one that jumped into the water to get to you!" he shook his head hard, determined, "Why don't you believe anymore?! You're the one who told me about him!"

Alex put Ian down and turned away in the direction of Jamie, who was standing awkwardly and mumbling how Ian was right, when she began to speak again, her eyes hidden by her dyed hair.

"I don't believe because he never existed in the first place, if he had, he would have…" she took a shaky breath, turning back to Ian, her face hard. "He doesn't exist."  
She then turned to Jamie, looking at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, we should go."  
"No, there's no way I'm letting you leave, you could get hypothermia." He opened the front door for her, more pushing her inside than inviting her. "I think my mom has some warm clothes you could borrow, if you stay in those you'll freeze."

Jamie stalked off into the next room, pulling his mother aside. Alex looked around the living room, standing awkwardly. A young girl, looking about Ian's age walked in, holding a teddy bear and talking to it animatedly. When she looked over at her, Alex smiled, waving a bit. Ian stood silently beside Alex, clearly upset.

_I shouldn't have said those things, _she thought to herself, _if he wants to believe in Jack Frost I should let him._

The girl continued to stare for a minute, until her eyes drifted upwards and she giggled.  
"Jack!" she smiled hugely, hopping over to them and hugging thin air.

Jack smiled down at the girl, ruffling her hair playfully. "Hey Sophie! How's school?"  
Sophie just shrugged, still hugging him, and then eyeing the others who were staring at her, Ian with friendly smile, Alex with a confused frown.  
"Who're they?" Jack crouched beside her, pointing at the two individually.  
"That's Ian, you'll like him, and that's Alex. She fell in the lake, you're brother and I are trying to help her."  
Sophie waved at them politely when Jamie walked back in.

"Ah, I see you've met my princess!" he ran over and hugged Sophie tightly, swinging her around like he always did.  
"I'm not your princess!" She giggled, clutching at his neck in a hug as he set her down. "I'm your sister silly!"  
Jamie just rolled his eyes, handing a small pile of clothes that he had dropped onto the floor to Alex.  
"Here, you can have these, the bathroom's just over there." He pointed, turning to Jack as she thanked him and walked away."

"I'm sorry Jack," He hugged Sophie to his chest, "I didn't anticipate her not being able to see you."  
Jack just shrugged.

"Sophie?" Jamie asked, noting Ian's awkward presence, "Why don't you go show Ian the playroom?" she Giggled, nodding an 'Okay' and grabbing Ian by the hand.

Alex emerged from the bathroom, wearing a plain white T-shirt and black yoga pants, clearly uncomfortable, and holding her own clothing -a pair of ripped black jeans and a fitted red crew-neck top- in her hands.

"Uh, thanks, for the clothes." She smiled at Jamie, unsure of how to react.  
"No problem, your brother is with my sister in the playroom, I hope that's alright." She nodded a yes, smoothing out the shirt she was wearing.

"Here, come to the kitchen, I'll get you some hot chocolate, we need to keep your blood sugar up." Jack smiled, amused with how awkward Alex was.  
"O-okay."

She slid into one of the stools at the kitchen island, drumming her fingers on the polished black marble. Her previously-straight blue hair was now curly and wild, framing her face nicely, and matching her blue eyes almost perfectly.  
Jamie bustled around the kitchen, making instant, microwave hot chocolate and dropping some mini-marshmallows into both cups.

"Here." He slid the cup he was holding in his left hand onto the table in front of her, slipping into the seat across from her own.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

She shifted. Clearly something was on her mind. Jack slipped into the seat next to Jamie, peering at her intently.  
"Ian… Ian said he saw someone jump into the water to get to me. I know he said Jack Frost, and I know that he was probably just in shock and made that part up, but I do trust his eyes."  
Jamie shifted, not wanting to interrupt.  
"But I know it wasn't you, otherwise you would be just as soaked as I am-I mean, was- so I assumed you had caught me." She looked down, mumbling almost to herself, "I trust my brother's eyes."

Jack smiled to himself. _Maybe she did believe, _he thought, _just a bit. _  
Jamie looked away. "I did tell you my friend Jack had jumped in." Alex nodded, not completely believing him.  
"Then where is he?" She looked down, nervously, and then Jack realized what she was afraid of.  
She was worried that when Jack jumped in to get her, only she had made it out.

Jamie chuckled. "If you'll believe it he's sitting next to me."  
Her head snapped up, eyeing Jamie like he was crazy, and standing up.  
"I should go, thank you, for everything." She started to walk off into the direction of muffled giggles when Jamie stood, grabbing her wrist.  
"Tell me why." He said, looking into her eyes. Jack and Alex both looked at him confused, Alex trying ever-so-slightly to release his grip on her.  
"Tell you why _what_?" she twisted her wrist a little harder, looking into Jamie's eyes.  
"Tell me why you don't believe in Jack Frost."

"_What?"_ She sputtered, not even bothering to try and escape his grip anymore. Jamie stood his ground.  
"I know you did, at some point, even your brother knows it. So what made you stop?"  
"I _grew up_." She stated, her words coated in venom, "maybe you should too."  
"That's not it. If it was, you would still consider the possibility. So what was it?"

Neither Jamie or Jack had expected what had happened next, because it was just so _random._ Alex took a deep, shaky breath, looked into Jamie's eyes, and burst into tears.


End file.
